MF inspiration
by Litra-Palia14
Summary: This is basically a bunch of ideas most of them Merthur (or shall I say all of them) since I obviously can t write every single one of them...Check them out and if you like one it is yours.
1. Rules

**So yes, no this is not a fanfiction. However this might help whoever wants to write one. Mostly Merthur otherwise this is as useless to you as it is to me.**

**Since I obviously can`t write stories for every single idea of a story that crosses my mind I decided to write them in this mini series: That I will put as complete because technically it is complete...**

**Rules:**

**#1: If you want to use one of my ideas you are welcome to do so as long as you ask me first. **

**#2: When you publish the first chapter send me a link or write me a PM because I want to read it. (I don`t bite so don`t hesitate)**

**#3: I can`t make you but please once you start writing don`t abandon the story I`m willing to wait a year for the next chapter but don`t let me hanging! **

**Each chapter is a new idea and I will probably up-date very often...so yeah. Happy writing! **


	2. Merlin gets turned into a boy

**This is probably one of the weirdest ideas I have ever had since I normally can`t stand fanfictions with Merlin as a girl.**

**Modern AU**

**Merlin has lived all her life in Ealdor a tiny village in the middle of nowhere. One day she meets a man on her way back home claiming to be her father not far after the man dies. A week later she? he? wakes up in the morning... Fucking hell Merlin dosen`t even know anymore! Is it the end of the world?! It may not be smart to refer to ones self in 3rd person but Merlin`s doing just fine. "Mum!" Of course when Hunit enters the room she just sighs at the image of her son. Which dose`t make any sense because Merlin is very sure she was born with a vagina not a PENIS! And how does this thing go down? Think of a naked Gaius! Yeah that does the work real nice... Merlin shivered at the though of it.  
**

**Of course the last thing Merlin expects is, his mother? Yeah she would just refer to herself as a boy from now own. So yeah where was she? **Oh yeah, the last thing Merlin expects is for his mother to send him to Camelot to be taken care of by Gaius so no-one suspects anything. The question is anything of what?! Oh, and did she forgot to mention he was to be enrolled into a rich boys school? The Pendragons high-school.****

****Things like "How the hell do you use this thing?" Referred to a urinal and "I feel so free without breasts!" running around in PE, might be mentioned. And the cherry on top would be "You are my roommate?" Arthur stared at Merlin incredulously. "No, I broke down the schools security and was able to hack a code to enter this room for not reason at all." Merlin flopped down into his fluffy new bed that he will soon come accustomed to. ****

****And a few boys will say: "I`m definitely not gay!" And will deny that their heart beats to the only possible girl in the school.****

****I will let the rating up to you either T or M. ****

****You can change this however you like but don`t change it completely. ****

****Genres: Humor and Romance****

****Pairing: Arthur/Merlin****


	3. It just might be time for sweet revenge

7th grader Merlin isn`t the best looking guy. Short, fat and bold...Oh, no not the shiny head kind of bold (in fact Merlin had so mush hair you could barely see his eyes) but the fearless and daring; courageous kind of bold. At the end of 7th grade Merlin is to return back to his home town to live with his mother for a while. But of course Merlin labeled as an outcast, weird, ugly and not to mention a fag has no regrets, no regrets but one and one less he shall have.

Arthur Pendragon. The gorgeous blond everyone has eyes set on, the done with the shiny smiles and the only one that has never insulted or treated Merlin badly. Of course the thing Merlin did not know was that when he confessed:

"I like you!" He sputtered out in the end of his last day at Albion. Arthur looked back at him with something written over his face that could have been confusion and disgust.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked despite himself. That hit Merlin real hard they had been class mates since 2nd grade and sure they weren't exactly friends or even acquaintances at that but he was very sure they had at least talked before but that was`t even half of the pain he was going to hear when this next words came out.

"Look, I don`t know what made you think that I would ever look at a faggot like you but you disgust me." Arthur said nancholantly. "He isn`t even good looking." Another voice said from Arthurs side. "Never mind that, he dosent look human and you think thats a problem? Do you even have eyes under that black nest of hair?" Arthur asked not really expecting an answer as he just pushed Merlin out of the way and went to stalk of when Merlin tried to bite back a short laugh. Not being as successful as he tough as Arthur stopped on his heal and turn to look at a hysterically laughing Merlin. "Whats your problem?" Arthur asked sounding annoyed.

Some of the students had stopped to look over what had been happening and a bit of a crown had formed around them.

Of course how could the big and might Arthur Pendragon ever bother with him indeed... "My problem?" He asked incredulously. "There is a simple answer to that Ar_-thur._"

Arthur arched an eyebrow up. "Oh really?" Merlin nodded. "Of course you can`t quite see it as you have a very hard thick skull and would`t see it even if it hit you in the head. In fact I don`t think anything will ever be sharp enough for it ."

"I`ll show you something sharp!" Arthur barked.

"You-are-a-prat."

The next thing Merlin knew Arthur had him against a wall and a punch was about to be thrown at his face. "Any last toughs you had like you share?"

"I'd like to leave you with one thought, but I'm not sure you have anywhere to put it." The next thing he knew he had a black eye and was leaving to Ealdor as his mother eyed him with a worried look.

6 yeas later Merlin returns to Albion and enrolls into Camelot`s university. Merlin grew tall and maybe to thin for his own good but he still ate more than 10 people put together and unlike before he was somewhat considered to be good-looking if not drop dead gorgeous. The last thing Arthur expected was to fall in love with the idiot and of course Merlin wasn`t expecting to ever see Arthur again and while he might not be planning on revenge he is not about to let himself fall for the blond once again so instead he ignores him as much as he can until he can't anymore of course. Merlin hasn`t changed one bit in regards of his boldness and that might just be his undoing so of course a lot of trouble will follow after him

**Sorry thats a very, very, very long idea but it just sucked me in` and I would really like for someone to write it so if you like it it is yours. **

**You can obviously use this as you please and change it as you may in to your own way of writing it but I just could`t help myself!**

**(please don`t forget the rules)**

**Happy ****writing~**


	4. And thats why Arthur calls him: Idiot

Merlin and Arthur didn't get along since the very beginning. But of course that all changed on their first year in high school when Merlin might or might have not saved Arthur using magic out in the open for everyone to see of course everyone continued to as clueless as ever, everyone except Arthur of course...

Merlin had been hoping he would never see the guy again after he left and if he did that the guy would hopefully forget him as they had only kind of insulted each other till their throats hurt and couldn't anymore for over a year. And like everything in his life that's not what happened and what did happen was all the opposite of what he had been expecting...he had thought of every possible scenario when he found out Arthur Pendragon would be his roommate in Albions boarding-school.

But he hadn't expected for Arthur and him to become the best of friends in the short span of a week (and they obviously where at each others throats most of the time but in a good way, wait can that suddenly be categorized as good?!) and he had certainly not thought that Arthur would swear to keep and protect his secret with his life by the end of it.

And did he forgot to mention Arthur had started being a little bit to overprotective of him. Oh, and there was Mordred...

"Where did you go after class we where supposed to go to the library." Arthur demanded when he entered the room. "Really? You must have forgotten to mention it." Merlin answered as he sat down on his bed. Arthur continued to stare at him and when Merlin didn't look up he sighed and said. "You didn't answer," Merlin looked up from his book. "Were where you?"

"I was with Mordred..." Silence descended the room and Arthur's face darkened at the mention of the name.

And jealous...yeah he forgot that part to didn't he, Arthur got jealous very easily when it came to him...

Mordred had arrived later on the first wee and apparently as Arthur put it he had been making goo goo eyes at him Merlin didn't see it but Arthur had also said that even if the whole universe was he had never even notice which was ridiculous! If someone was in love with him he would know, right?

**If you like it and want it don't forget the rules~ **

**Happy writing!**


	5. BAMF

18 year old orphan Merlin, was a good luck charm since the day he was born. Unlucky for him when he was 8 years old he decided to escape the orphanage, it felt suffocating and the fact that he knew that once you where 4 the chances of leaving the place where next to nothing, felt heavy in his chest.

So he ran, and since that day he had been running all his life.

Aredian. He had found him roaming in the streets and told him that he would protect him and help him survive if he worked for him. Merlin oblivious by what he meant by 'working' said yes. What he did not know was that when he signed the contract Aredian would own him and he would for the next 10 years of his life, he did not know he would train him to be an assassin or that he would be forced to gamble in underground places once they realized just how much luck he had; it seemed that luck was with him in everything but in life it self.

He did not know he would end up being the leader of the most powerful people Aredian owned simply because he had more skill and that Aredian would be the abusive asshole he was. He knew he could kill Aredian just like he had been forced to do with others he rather not in the past but then what? At first he refused to kill but that just ended up in the ones he cared for getting hurt, he tried to fight but that only ended up with him getting hurt. So he gave up. And when he killed he tried to forget what he was doing he shot down and switched his heart for a cold-hearted one.

But today the contract ended he he was going to escape he was going to leave this place the ones that had been ones his friends had been either killed or they had chosen to lose themselves in their own minds; there was no going back for them. No matter how much wanted to deny that to himself.

He was smarter than most and he knew that, he was clever and he was somewhat a genius with technology. But just when he had thought he was free he died. He was killed just like that, lost in his own thoughts, crossing the road a car hit him...from all the possible ways an assassin could die and this, this was an insult to his kind! Not that he was proud of it, but it was below mediocre it was a crap! A crap of a way of dying he had always tought that if he died it would at least have been in an exiting way but this?!

Then again maybe not..."Oh, god! He woke up, he woke up!" As he woke up he saw a pretty dark haired and pale skinned woman screamed looking down at him. When he looked around he realized where he was, he had expected to be in some king of fluffy heaven but it turned out to be just a car...it felt weird he had never been inside a car before...The guy driving turned around for a second to look at him and then Merlin thought he might be seeing some kind of Greece god or something but then again he had been the guy that had almost gave him a very, very shameful death. "You know, you should look at the road maybe that`s why you almost killed me!" The guy looked like he was about to spat right at him but the pretty woman shut him up with a force glare."He is right Arthur you should look at the road."

"Where are you taking me?" He growled. "To the hospital." The blond said as a matter of fact. "No!" He suddenly shouted. He could`t go there, he for once did not have money and yes maybe escaping hand`t been the greatest idea but he had to. The black haired woman gave him a strange look. "You are bleeding, have been losing a lot of blood during the next 15 minutes!I`m surprised you haven`t died yet! We have to take you to the hospital or you will die!" She said leaving no space for argument unlucky for her he wasn`t going to go in there even if it cost him his life. Which it probably would. He looked down at his shirt and realized he indeed had lost a lot of blood, but she was exaggerating he had seen worst.

And then he freaked out. No wounds...

No wounds. No wounds, NO WOUNDS! Not here not there. He inspected his whole body and nothing blank...Literally he was paper white.

"No! I`m fine I`m fine." He told here trying to convince her, they would probably put him in a lab or something and make experiments on him, he could`t! He was finally free and he was not going to be caged again! Not matter what he had to do to get there and he what going to go to university and live a normal life with no deaths or super abnormal healing powers that he had apparently somehow achieved once he had been in the edge of death. He had cheated death! HE! The one that had taken hundreds of lives since he was 9! "How can you possibly be fine! You are covered in blood!"

"Maybe you hit some poor animal to!" Merlin told the guy. Which was bollocks. The guy rolled his eyes and said. "Let us at least take you to the hospital so you can be checked over." Merlin then realized looking at both of them closely. "You can`t tell me what to do!" He protested. "Yeah, I can I`m older than you."

"No you can`t, and you are not Arthur." He smirked mostly to himself. "How do you know my name!" The guy demanded. "Take a long guess, idiot. And I`m also 18 even if I don't look like it."

"How do you know?!" The guy demanded to know. "The license, you know you freak out very easily."

"How can possibly read that from there! Thats humanly impossible!"The girl snorted and smirked at him. "I like him, I think I`m going to adopt you!" Merlins grin turned into a pained look and he felt like crying. He felt pathetic. "Can you let me down here."

"No way where do you live we are taking you there, people would think you just committed murder or something." That hit Merlin twice as much but then again they didm`t said anything to make him feel bad and they, they might be able to help. But he did`t reply the words did not form properly in his throat or at all. "I asked you where do you live?" He repeated himself. He sighed. "I don`t have a home..."

The girl looked back at him shocked. "You are barely an adult you now. And your parents? Family something?"

He shook his head. "I just turned 18 right about now in fact." He looked at the clock that said 7:00pm. "And no I don`t have, parents, family...or friend." At least not left alive he bit back. "So unless you want to bring a homeless guy home you will live me , right here."

"You are just 18 and are already in the streets!" Arthur shouted abruptly stoping in a parking-lot but not letting the door locks open. "Well technically I don`t know my age I have always a summed I have this age but i think I have like 2 years less or something." He srugged of.

_Ok, so to resume it better because if I don`t I`ll probably write the whole thing:_

_Merlin kind of starts living with Arthur and Morgana. They all enroll into the same university and Merlin uses have been thrown out of the orphanage once he was 18 for an explanation which he dosen`t think they believe as the whole truth but they leave it there. And since the day of the fateful accident he __somehow earned healing powers that he will use and so he decides to learn medicine in the university. _

_And just when he had started having somewhat a normal life he finds out that people had been searching for him. _

**Now what will happen after all of that and during all of those lines is **completely** up to you. Again you can change that how much you like to and don`t forget the rules.**

**Happy writing~**


	6. Souls Body

There is Merlin and then there is Emrys. The thing is that Merlin is Emrys and Emrys is Merlin. Just that Merlin is not Emrys...

When Merlin was about 5 years old he got lost on his way back to the orphanage after playing with his new found friend Will in the park. Somehow he ended up in the entrance to a forest, he wasn't allowed to but something pulled him in, called up to him. There he found a boy laying on the floor at the edge of death.

Then before he knew it the others boys soul entered his body and his soul was left roaming on earth without a body, ghost form or not it didn't count looking like you, but not being you; does that make sense? No matter it did to five heard old Merlin, and Oh God! He was flying!

The body thief he had come to know as Mordred was a coward, the most cowardly demon he had ever met. The ass stole HIS body and that depressed looking, soul sucking gaze was a coward. No matter he couldn't follow the guy all day he was trapped in a library, no really he could get out even if he wanted to.

So he and Emrys as Mordred had come to call his new body made a 12 year contract. Emrys would finish school, what Mordred never had the chance to do when he had been alive and once he turned seventeen, Mordred would go back to hell and Merlin could just return to his body get the hell out of the library (haunted library) as they have come to call it thanks to him and his urge to do something other than wait for years to pass by; so yeah he was a body less soul reading books and using computers at night until he and Emrys where seventeen and Mordred would leave.

In resume before today he had never had a body and practically knew nothing about where to go exactly or how to walk (don't judge he had forgotten how to support weight with his feet after years of flying.) other than following Mordred to school when he allowed him to get out of the library he didn't know how to interact with humans. He had seen how Emrys had acted and it had been...well horrible. He didn't even understand why Mordred had wanted to have a bullied body for 12 years...

At least Modred hadn't slacked of and had gotten Emrys into the best university there was in Camelot ; or in all of Albion if you wanted to brag about it, (but he was obviously smarter than him and could have gotten in there even if Mordred hadn't done the exam in fact he would had had a higher score, that had been one of the last thing they argused about before Mordred disappeared.) and agreed to take the curses Merlin had wanted to. And Merlin had been happy to go to a place where no-one knew Emrys, and he could just be Merlin.

But, apparently the world hated him and he was bound to be in the same university, same classes and same shared room ( even tough Leon was there to.) with Arthur Bloddy- Pendragon. The same guy that had used to bully Emrys 2 years ago before he moved away Apparently he had moved back again and this time he had brought the devil back with him.

And what the F***k will happen when Mordred suddenly appears with HIS (like Mordreds real) body...Things are suddenly more complex than Merlin would have liked them to be...

**Pairing: M/A but if you like you can make some M/M but mainly M/A. **

**Remember the rules~ **


End file.
